bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales
' ' VeggieTales is a children's animated series created by Big Idea featuring anthropomorphic vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. History The show was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Phil originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife obejected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a cucumber and thought that was the best choice, vegetables. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Phil then joined with Mike Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Phil did one on "The Princess and the Pea", but telling it from the Pea's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Phil drew became the basis for VeggieTales. The name itself came from Mike Nawrocki, as he felt it was good title as it was about vegetables telling stories. While Toy Story is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, VeggieTales is the first video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. According to Phil in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Phil says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Archibald's hair looks swirly. Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Rack, Shack and Benny #Dave and the Giant Pickle #The Toy That Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! #Josh and the Big Wall! #Madame Blueberry #The End of Silliness? #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed #King George and the Ducky #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! #Heroes of the Bible! #The Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little Joe #An Easter Carol #A Snoodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Duke and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Moe and the Big Exit #God Made You Special #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Lessons from the Sock Drawer #Abe and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't #Silly Little Thing Called Love #Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart #It's a Meaningful Life #Twas The Night Before Easter #Happy Together! #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Larry Learns to Listen #Bob Lends a Helping Hand #Lettuce Love One Another! #If I Sang a Silly Song #God Loves You Very Much #Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Vegetables #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! #The Little House That Stood #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Celery Night Fever #Beauty and the Beet #Noah's Ark Gallery File:VeggieTalesOriginalLogo.png|Original Logo Veggietales logo 2000.png Veggietales2009Logo.png Category:VeggieTales